Question: A brown shirt costs $$7$, and a popular green sweater costs $12$ times as much. How much does the green sweater cost?
Answer: The cost of the green sweater is a multiple of the cost of the brown shirt, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $7$ $12 \times $7 = $84$ The green sweater costs $$84$.